callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Coup/Trivia
Trivia *In the beginning, Al-Fulani is dragged from a mosque. *When Al-Asad executes Al-Fulani, he walks up, cocks the pistol, and fires. When seen on replay before "Blackout", he walks up and fires without cocking, but a small fuzz in the screen before and the audience suggests that a frame was skipped. This was changed in Modern Warfare Remastered, which appropriately features full cocking part. *When Zakhaev hands the gun to Al-Asad, notice him pointing the gun at Al-Asad. Al-Asad hesitates as though surprised by a gun pointed at him. After a brief and awkward moment, Zakhaev flips the gun around and hands it to Al-Asad with the grip facing him. *Using the noclip cheat, if going under the map, one can see an AK-47 following the car underneath it. This is a placeholder weapon for Al-Fulani. *The wooden post on which Al-Fulani is killed is already bloody, leading to the conclusion that other executions might have happened recently there. *There is a pistol above Viktor Zakhaev's head, in the shade flap, which appears to be the M1911 he used in "Sins of the Father". *When looking at the rear-view mirror in the car, there is no reflection on consoles, only a drawn image of the driver in the mirror, likely an excuse for no player models being rendered in the campaign. On the PC version, there is a reflection of the driver, although it is a static image. *In the Modern Warfare 2 beginning cutscene, the last parts of this level can be seen. *When using the "give all" cheat in this level, the game crashes when pressing the switch weapons button. Also, using noclip at any point before Al-Fulani is dragged out of the car will make the soldiers taking Al-Fulani out of the car not appear, making the level impossible to complete. * While Al-Fulani is being dragged to the car, several banners can be seen hanging with Arabic text on them. The black banner on the top left reads "إنفنيتي ورد", a transliteration of "Infinity Ward". * The time between Al-Asad shooting and the player's screen going black is noticeably longer on the Wii version of the game. 's car]] * When driving past the executions, one will notice that the soldiers in the firing squad continue to fire at the wall even after the bodies have fallen down. * As the car drives through the narrow alley, one can see a graffiti of a man's face on the wall. The man is Jason West from Infinity Ward staff. ** This is later replaced with Arabic writing in the Remastered version. * After the civilian is dragged out of his car by OpFor soldiers, he will stand still and seem to be holding an invisible weapon. * The subtitles of the level are not counted as subtitles by the game, as turning off the subtitles won't do anything to it. ** Using external developer console commands such as "cg_draw2d 0" and/or "cg_drawhud 0" will also be unable to remove the subtitles when it normally does in other levels. It also is unable to remove the staff credits. * If the player looks back after the civilians are killed in a gunfight one will notice a civilian car tailing the car where President Al-Fulani is in and stops in the middle of the road in one part of the game. * When Al-Fulani is carried out of the mosque, the OpFor soldiers dragging him are holding AK-47s, while in the intro cutscene they instead have AK-74 rifles strapped to their backs. * Before executing Al-Fulani, Al-Asad says, "This is how it begins." Appropriately, his action begins the conflict that rages throughout the Modern Warfare series. * In the Remastered version, Al-Asad's Arabic monologue and accent differ a bit as the voice actor was changed. * When using the Ragtime Warfare cheat, the level will proceed faster and last only 2 minutes and 14 seconds. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Trivia